Non-mobile computing devices are user-centric by requesting users to login to specific accounts and preserving a personalized per-user experience (e.g., shortcuts, wallpaper, favorites, per-user files etc.). However, many of these scenarios typically require an interactive and a physical (same geographic location) type of interaction with the computing device.
Computing devices are unaware of the actual physical location of the associated user, which imposes some of the following limitations. For logged-off users, the computing device cannot work-on-behalf of its user based on the user location. For remotely logged-on users (e.g., a terminal service scenario), the computing device cannot easily determine the whereabouts of the user and provide an experience tailored to the actual user location.